


[一燐]让他降落

by Unknown01



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01
Summary: 双性燐村妓君主
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne
Kudos: 3





	[一燐]让他降落

“哥哥，果然没有出现......是已经回故乡了吗......”

没有等到天城燐音露面的一彩情绪又再次变得低落起来，不论是哥哥不愿现身还是没有听到他的话，都让他难受。

哥哥真的已经不需要我了吗，可是我的使命就是保护哥哥啊......而且，也不想在和哥哥断绝关系的情况下独自做偶像，这明明也是他最喜欢的东西。

“真是的，不要再露出这种不适合的你的神情了啊......”蓝良受不了地在他面前挥了挥手，看没什么反应只能无奈地叹气“你看，根本灵魂都不在这里嘛。”

“看来一彩真的非常在意哥哥的情况呢，有话想跟他说的话不如追过去当面讲更好哦。我们都尊重你的选择。”

“是、是的！整天看着一彩同学没精打采的样子，我真希望走的是我自己......呜，虽然我应该没有这个胆子做这些事......”

“大家......”一彩似乎是看到大家担心的样子终于回了神，“唔姆！这样下去我也只会拖累大家，我决定回去用决斗让哥哥撤销他做的决定。”

“唉，像这样莫名奇妙气势汹汹地大喊一些可怕的词汇才是平常的一彩嘛！”灰发的少年虽然嘴上这么说着，空气中却全然没有轻松地情绪，“不要勉强自己啊阿彩，大家都更希望你能过得快乐......不过我们都会等你的。”

想到没有了一彩的日子，难免会觉得有点寂寞吧。蓝良吸了吸鼻子。

“奥！谢谢你，蓝良、还有大家！”

下定了决心的一彩当晚就走了。应该说真不愧是兄弟吗，在行动力这方面倒是一样强。

++

下了车之后还有很长一段路要徒步，待一彩走到久违的故乡时，天已经完全黑了，不算多的房子都全数亮起了灯。虽然不像城市里那样闪耀，但这样在星空下的微弱灯光也一样很温暖。

一彩不由得露出了微笑。这里是他和哥哥一起长大的地方，自从哥哥离开说要当偶像起已经好久没有一起在家里住过了，尤其是在城市的时候几乎一见到他就跑，根本说不上几句话。

哥哥现在应该正被关在土牢反省吧，人都走光了的话正好可以和他说话，被关起来的哥哥总不会再随便逃跑了。这样想着，一彩走向了土牢。

奇怪的是，这个时间的土牢却灯火通明人头攒动，从窗户和门的位置甚至能看到灯光投射下的密集的人影。

是在对哥哥进行惩罚和批判吗......不过这也是应该的，作为一个偷跑出来不负责任的君主，要想继位确实应该好好反思自己取得子民的原谅才对......

“哈啊......嗯......不、不要再唔！”

“啊......太、太多了呜......出去、出去唔啊......”

“嗯......请稍作忍耐燐音大人，按照您的身体素质都应该是可以承受的，我们是不会伤害您的。”

哥哥的声音好奇怪，像是哭叫却又不是，明明和他比武时被兵器打到都不会哭的，而且，从来没有听到过哥哥这样的声音......很好听，甚至会让他忍不住脸红。

一彩不自觉地再靠近了一点，想要了解哥哥到底发生了什么，而门内的景象却让他惊得忘记了做任何行动，失去了声音，连呼吸都不敢再继续——他的哥哥天城燐音，正赤裸着被绑在土牢的正中间，双手被吊在空中无力地荡下，两个不曾与一彩有过什么交集的村民正一前一后地抱着他挺动着，能看见他们与自己一样的器官正快速而粗暴地在哥哥身体里进出，甚至还能看到他们又粗颜色又深的器物和带出的淫液，而站在正面的人则正在奸淫着他们所没有的，不该出现在哥哥身上的小穴。他知道这种行为意味着什么，母亲大人曾教导他们这是要与自己打算交付一生的对象做的事......这样的哥哥显然不是自愿的吧？起码，他看起来丝毫没有欢愉幸福的样子......

而土牢中其余的人就这样沉默地看着，即使免不了呼吸沉重，却没有一个人做出什么更加不端的行为，仿佛这真的是一场洗礼、听证。

燐音痛苦又甜腻的呻吟混杂着无法忽视的水声、肉体碰撞声一起袭击着一彩的大脑，哥哥究竟为什么会遭受这种事......他想出声制止，想像自己平时想象的那样出手保护哥哥，可他现在却什么都做不到，身体仿佛不受自己的控制，他只是颤抖着看着门里荒诞可怕的一切，脚步却无法挪动分毫。

忽的，远处失焦的蓝眼睛对上他的视线，似乎是不可置信和慌张，原本几乎任凭别人处置的燐音突然开始挣扎起来，随后又像是想到了什么，沉寂下来，只是张了张嘴，用唇语喊他“一彩”，而很快又被激烈的冲撞弄碎了理智和嘴边的话。

“燐音大人请再忍耐一下，如果您今年还未能诞下子嗣的话，预言就将落空......”说话的人似乎带着什么不为人知的痛苦。

而周围的人则开始窃窃私语，

“果然当初如果选择一彩大人是不是会更好......”

“是啊是啊，君主生得双性之体本就是不祥之兆吧。哎呀，当初连名字都决定好了偏偏燐音大人就是不愿意将一彩大人作为储君培养......”

“现在连一彩大人都去了城市不知所踪......”

“这都要怪燐音大人生性贪玩，总是迷恋城市里的生活,连带着一彩大人也......一旦出去了就不会回来了哪......幸好燐音大人回来了，无法诞下子嗣的燐音大人就和男人无异吧，等他顺利继位就好了，神明保佑啊......”

他们在......说什么......

察觉到哥哥让他不要被发现的意图，一彩找了不远的地方将自己藏匿起来。

哥哥是双性之体......我的名字......

“一彩的名字还真是奇怪，明明是弟弟却有一。”

“我的名字发音和轮回一样哦。”

记忆里本来好像不太重要的话语此刻都在他脑中响起。所以我是他们觉得哥哥无法继承王位后的的希望，但哥哥却不知用什么方法让他们放弃了这一想法，放弃了对我进行储君的训练，可能包含着这种肮脏野蛮的仪式的训练......

“我发誓要把最好的东西都给你，虽然只是我认为的。”

所以哥哥才会剥夺我的姓，让我在离开这里，留在城市里做他最喜欢的偶像吗......真是笨蛋啊哥哥，明明很聪明却又很笨，弟弟生来不就是为了保护辅佐成为君主的哥哥的吗，即使故乡的一切都是错的，只有这一点我觉得是正确的......

++

在阴影里站了不知道多久，土牢才重新归于平静。确定不会再有人回来，一彩摸了进去。

土牢尽头原本被绑着的人现在已经被人清理完放了下来，正躺着呼吸清浅。似乎知道来的人是他，燐音没有什么反应。

“为什么回来，弟弟同学？”

他的声音有些嘶哑，或许是因为长时间的哭喊呻吟，但此刻却仍然想装作和平时一样没心没肺。

所以，我也不想让哥哥伤心难堪。

从外面打开牢房的门对一彩来说非常容易，他没有回应，只是快步上前抱住了那个已经许久没有肢体接触过的哥哥。

“喂喂，要像小时候一样撒娇吗一彩......现在我已经是个脏兮兮的大叔了啊。”

“哥哥才不是脏兮兮！也不是大叔......”一彩的声音闷闷的。

小孩抱着哥哥不愿放松力气，燐音只得无奈地摸摸他的脑袋，“怎么哭了啊......刚刚吓到你了吗，抱歉。”

“为什么要回来呢......弟弟就忘记刚刚那个不像样的哥哥吧。虽然是想一直做比弟弟行的哥哥的。”

“哥哥才是为什么要自己回来，还背着我一直在被这么过分地对待，明明应该对女孩子温柔......好痛！”

“谁是女孩子啊弟弟同学，是不是已经忘记哥哥揍你的力气了啊？”

“那个啊，只是个看似完整的外性器官罢了，里面空空如也，除了能做爱以外什么都做不到......不过是个老天的玩笑罢了，他们却还对我随口编的谎话信以为真以为会引发什么神迹，还真是愚蠢......”燐音的声音越来越小，像是在自言自语，之后又突然拍拍一彩，“好了，你快给我回去吧。不然哥哥做的一切可都白费了。”

“我要带着哥哥一起回去，这样的故乡放着不管也没关系。”

“哦？终于不再满口正确了啊弟弟同学，哥哥很喜欢这样的你，但身为君主也有不得逃避的使命。快离开这里吧，小女朋友肯定也还在等你哦。”

“才不是！那哥哥为什么要逃避作为偶像的责任，对粉丝的责任！明明偶像才是哥哥最喜欢的东西吧！而且才没有什么小女朋友！”少年委屈极了，沉默了一会儿之后竟一口咬上了哥哥的嘴唇，舌头顺着空隙直接进入了对方的口腔与之交缠。

“喂，一彩......嗯......别碰、那里哈啊......”

一彩的亲吻竟出乎意料的强硬，而手居然直接摸到了他宽松的衣摆下，两指很轻易地就进入了已经异常湿热小穴。天城燐音不得不承认自己仅仅是和弟弟接吻，就已经湿了......还真是个变态啊......

“我在书上看到，喜欢的人不听话就就用这种方法让他乖。”一彩看着他的神情非常认真。

这样子......根本没法拒绝啊，虽然，“你都在看些什么奇怪的书啊、弟弟同学......你好好想想哥哥是你喜欢的人吗、哈啊！不要......再伸进去啦、色小鬼......”

“我想和哥哥一直在一起。”

“真是、笨蛋弟弟......算啦，反正黑灯瞎火的我就当被人偷袭了......知道要怎么做吗？”

一彩回过神的时候，哥哥已经坐起来了，有些凉的手指握住了自己早就有反应的地方，不同于平日里和自己相处的大大咧咧，此刻他正相当轻柔地抚摸着，黑暗中甚至能看清那双与自己相似又不相似的蓝眼睛里闪动的水光，感觉就像阿宵前辈之前教给他的词汇一样，摄人心魄。现在哥哥在想些什么呢......

“唔——！”居然被含住了，怎么可以......作为君主的哥哥怎么可以做这种事，“哈啊、哥哥、快吐出来......”

虽然，也已经不想让哥哥再呆在这里了。

“我......咕啊......命令你给我好好享受唔......”燐音吞吐着弟弟的阴茎，说话之余甚至还瞟了他一眼，像是在说他不识好歹。

“是、是！”

进入哥哥身体的时候，一彩甚至觉得自己是在做梦。虽然哥哥从小就不会拒绝他的所有要求，包括想要拥抱，但这是不一样的，哥哥的里面又湿又热，紧紧地绞着他，甚至能感觉到哥哥身体的脉搏正和自己渐渐合二为一。

不再是追逐哥哥的背影，现在是完全抓住哥哥了吧？

“喂......不要、突然这么快哈啊......慢点、慢点一彩啊嗯......”

等燐音适应了一会儿，一彩便抱着他的腰兴奋地动了起来，“哥哥的里面好舒服......”

“哈......这种时候......不要叫哥哥啊笨蛋呜！”天城燐音和亲弟交媾的背德感和羞耻感在泽泽的水声中攀升到了空前的高度，前面好奇怪......

“等等、哈啊一彩......停下、停下！有什么......要出来了！啊——”

一道水柱从他们结合的地方喷出。他居然，潮吹了，在过去被强迫的不断尝试中，他还以为这里根本不会感受到什么快感......

“唔！哥哥、我也要......”

“直接......射进来吧......反正、我也没有子宫，不会怀孕的......嗯唔......”

++ 

“好了别失落了，笨蛋弟弟。”燐音头疼地看着得知自己不会怀孕而委屈巴巴像只小狗的弟弟，再次摸了摸他的脑袋，“好了，快回去吧一彩。在天亮之前。”

“我说了要带哥哥一起走的。”一彩一边说着一边竟直接背起了他走出牢门。

“是在小瞧我吗弟弟同学？就算刚刚做完这种事，哥哥的体力还是很充沛哦。”燐音想要挣脱，却发现抓着自己大腿的手异常坚定，如果强行想要下来的话势必两人要打一架，“我说了这是无法逃避的责任了啊。”

“既然是错误的为什么哥哥还要继续坚持呢。这样的故乡，就算不存在也没关系了吧。父亲母亲一定也有好好生活下去的能力。”

一彩的样子不像是在开玩笑。还真是个凉薄的小鬼啊，虽然这些人只有活该罢了。

“固执起来也真是拿你没办法。那我就先睡了，被弟弟同学袭击之后的事情我一概都不知道......”

“唔姆！带着哥哥回去蓝良和前辈他们一定也会高兴的！”

会高兴就有鬼了。燐音在他背后打了个哈欠，不过，就这样什么计划都没有放手交给一彩意外的也挺不错......

在这里能看到的星星，在最高的顶楼也能看见呢。

一彩啊，就是上天给我的补偿吧。


End file.
